The 100 Drabbles Challenge
by ZehHyperactiveAuthor
Summary: I like asking the question 'What if'. Like, what if everything was not as it seems? Here, I delve into the mind of your favorite characters through a variety of genres, including humor, romance, drama, tragety, friendship, and plenty of hurt-comfort.
1. 1 & 2

**Me:**** Once upon a time, I got a sheet labeled 'The 100 Art Challenge'. I stink at drawing (I can't even draw a stick figure right). So, I thought '**_**Why not make it the 100 Drabble Challenge?**_**' Ta-da! 100 themed, Sonic drabbles from yours truly! Enjoy!**

**1: Introduction**

The little snow leopard peered out nervously from behind her mentor's legs, bright blue eyes intently studying the figures in front of her. She hated meeting new people. Her mentor knew that. There were too many new thought patterns, all jumbled together into a chaotic mess inside her head. There were too many minds, too many new opinions and emotions. Her head hurt trying to read them all.

Ignoring the people her mentor was speaking with momentarily, she tried in vain to block out their thoughts from her head. It helped a little, but she could still hear them, chatting away. She couldn't tell which voice belonged to which figure yet; she could only begin to decipher them when they were alone. Right now, she could barely catch bits and pieces of what they were thinking, and she didn't like what she was hearing.

'_This girl can read thoughts! How rude! Talk about an invasion of priv-' _This was a woman.

'_-can't believe they took me away from the master emerald for __**this**__! I should be back guard-' _This was a deep, gruff voice. He sounded annoyed.

'_-read thoughts! Fascinating! I wonder if they'll give me a chance to study-' _A younger, enthusiastic voice.

'_-could use a chilidog about now…I wonder if they have a stand anywhere nea-'_ This voice was older.

'_-poor thing! She looks so scared! She so __**cute**__, though! I wonder if I could take her shoppi-' _A young girl.

'_-don't think I'll ever be able to play with her if Mr. Tails gets his way…Maybe if I-'_ A very young girl.

'_How can I get them to __**understand**__? I don't want them to treat her like a freak! She's only __**seven**__! She doesn't deserve this!' _There. These thoughts were familiar to her, a blessing in the hurricane she was currently experiencing. She could tell her mentor was worried for her, though. If her mentor was worried…She subconsciously inched closer, gripping the woman's shirt firmly with her tiny bare fist, accidentally digging her claws into the soft fabric.

Now feeling more secure, she glanced warily around the room, scanning the faces, trying to use expressions to match thoughts to people. It would help her settle some of the chaos in her mind.

Her mentor was currently explaining their situation to a two-tailed fox, who didn't seem to be listening, unable to take his excited blue eyes off of her. He might be the one who wanted to study her; he seemed to fit the age. A red echidna was leaning against the back wall, glaring out at nothing. Possibly the annoyed one?

As she continued to read their faces, guessing who was who, a particular figure caught her eye. Standing quietly in the back was a red-eyed, black hedgehog. Unlike the others, who had a million thoughts raging through their heads, his was strangely blank as he gazed calmly at her. In the midst of the chaos of churning emotions and thoughts, he was placid, serene, tranquil…When he caught her staring back at him, he gave her a small nod and turned away, closing his eyes, drowning out the commotion.

Without quite knowing why, the young leopard was drawn to him. Maybe it was his silence. Maybe is was his calm expression or the fact that he acknowledged her, unlike the others who's thought ran circles around her, as though they forgot she could here them. For some reason, though he'd only just met her, he'd given her more respect than any of the rest, save her understanding mentor.

Subconsciously, the leopard's tight hold on her mentor's shirt loosened. After a moment's hesitation, she started toward him, her feet moving of their own accord. To an outward viewer, the whole room quieted as she crossed it, heading toward the hedgehog in the back. To her, the room seemed to get louder, some of the individual thoughts echoing their owner's confusion while others simply continued observing her, sizing her up, and judging her at a glance. She kept her gaze on the silent one, keeping him her sole focus. He was her safe-haven in all of this madness.

The black hedgehog watched her approach with a mild curiosity, a few stray musings entering his head, but none of them judged her. They soon ended as she approached him, standing before him without a trace of shyness. She tried once again to drown out the other thoughts, focusing entirely on his. As she looked into his eyes, she soon entered his mind. The leopard briefly searched it and liked what she saw. It was mostly peace and acceptance, though there was a little anger, but it was framed by an underlining sorrow that was rooted deep inside of him.

Then, she took one of his big, strong hands in her tiny, fragile one, signifying that she'd chosen him. He would be her new mentor, the one she followed in silence, the one who took care of her and protected her. He would be the only person she spoke to.

Speech was extremely difficult for her. With so many other thoughts whirling around in her head, it hurt to try and form the words and to focus one speaking them. Most of what she planned to say was stolen by another's thoughts, causing her to forget. It was very easy for her to forget things…

She quieted her mind as best she could and focused on one word, repeating it over and over in her head until it finally left her mouth. "Name," she said, looking him in the eye. She couldn't focus enough to make her word sound like a question, so it came out more of a demand, and her voice was quiet and scratchy from lack-of-use.

The hedgehog blinked at her, thinking a moment before replying. "Shadow. My name is Shadow."

"Shadow," the leopard repeated, tasking the foreign name and enjoying the way it rolled off her tongue. The name fit him nicely. She giggled and Shadow smiled. _'Welcome to my life, Shadow the hedgehog.'_

**2: Driving**

"Tails, are we there yet?"

"No."

"Ouch! That's my **knee**!"

"It was on my side! Quit folding your legs!"

"Tails, I'm hungry!"

"Are we there yet?"

"_No_! Quit asking!"

"Charmy! Stop kicking the chair!"

"Tails, I'm bored."

"Mr. Tails, can we turn on some music?"

"Not right now."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"_**NO!**_"

"Tails, are we lost?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Tails, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Charmy! Why didn't you go before we left?"

"I didn't have to go then, Vector!"

"Are we there yet?"

"_**NO!**_"

"Now can we turn on some music, Mr. Tails?"

"**No!**"

"I still have to go…"

"Well, you're just going to have to hold it!"

"You're mean."

"Mr. Tails isn't mean! He's a nice person who lets us listen to music! Right Mr. Tails?"

"I said **not now**, Cream!"

"I should be back guarding the Master Emerald…"

"Quit complaining, Knucklehead!"

SMACK!

"OW! Hey! Why you-"

"Stop fighting!"

"But Tails, she **hit** me!"

"I mean it, guys!"

"Stay out of this, Shorty!"

"Shut up, bat-girl!"

"Are we there yet?"

"_Sonic_! I swear, if you ask me that _one more time_-"

"I'm gonna **pee my pants!**"

"Gah! Tails, pull over!"

"I **can't**! We're 3,000 feet in the air! You're going to have to wait!"

"Are you **sure** we're not lost, Tails?"

"Amy, I have the map right. Here."

"Are you positive?"

"….No. You happy?"

"Oh my gosh, we're **LOST**!"

"SHHHHH! I was _kidding_!"

"_Now_, can we turn some music on?"

"Cream! I don't want to-Oh fine. Go ahead."

"Yay! …Uh, is it this button?"

"What bu-No! That's the-

"How about this one?"

"Not that one either!"

"Tails, are we there yet?"

"**Sonic!**"

"Oh, _here_ it is!"

"Cream, no! That's-"

THAWAP!

"AAAG! What hit me!"

"Is that an airbag?"

"Shut up and _get this thing off of me_!"

"Cream, it's _this_ button!"

"Ohhhhh….Thank you, Mr. Tails!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Someone shoot me…"

"Ohmigosh, I _**love this song**_! _Oooh-Ah-Oh-Ah-Auoh_! _Dance, send me oh's! Jappa eat a hand and-_"

"Amy, those aren't even the **words**!"

"Of _course_ they aren't, Sonic! They're the misheard lyrics! This song _is_ in another language, after all…"

"It sounds like French."

"I **gotta go **_**really**__**bad**_!"

"It's not _French_, you idiot! It's _German_!"

"How can this be _German_! It sound _nothing like-_"

"Are we there yet?"

"_You're some bee! See tanning melody!_"

"How would _you_ know what German sounds like? You spend you're entire life guarding _my emerald_!"

"It's not _your emer-"_

"_Caramelladancen!_ _Oooh-Oooh-Ooah-Ooah!_"

"It's **French!**"

"**German!**"

"Can you fly any faster?"

"Would _**you**_ like to drive!"

"**French!**"

"**German!**"

"**Fre-"**

"Are we there yet?"

"_**YES**__**! **__**WE'RE HERE**__**!**_"

The whole plane fell silent as they slowly realized Tails had landed aboard Eggman's base.

"Oh," was all Sonic said before jumping out of the now-open cock pit. "Then let's go trash some Egg-bots!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered, scrambling out of the plane to follow him, knocking off stray robots as they charged toward the door. Tails stayed behind for a moment, gathering back the scattered pieces of his sanity. He groaned, resting his spinning head against the seat.

They should pay him for this.

**Me:**** What do you think? Should I continue? I'll have the next two or three drabbles in about a week. Let me know!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. 3

**3: Break Away**

"Please, someone help me!" Amy's ears perked up at the sound of the muffled cry. "Please!" the woman's voice begged. "Anyone!"

"I'm right here!" Amy called, sliding down a crumbled highway as she searched for the direction of the voice. "Keep talking!"

"Please, it's so dark! I can't see anything!" cried the voice.

"It's going to be okay!" Amy reassured her, heading toward a collapsed building. It was coming from over here. "I'm almost there! I'm going to get you out of there; don't worry! Just keep talking and I'll find you!" The woman did as she asked, and soon Amy found her, or where she was, anyway. The woman was buried under layers of concrete and shattered glass. "I'm right here," Amy told her. "I'm right next to you. I'm going to call for help, okay? Try and stay calm. You're going to be fine."

As she said this, an earth-shattering explosion rocked the building, and Amy automatically dove to the ground as the woman screamed. A split second later, a blue blur flew across where she'd been a moment earlier, slamming into the wall. The building collapsed a bit more, adding to the concrete on the woman's prison.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked the moment the building stopped shaking. "Talk to me, Miss. Are you okay?"

"…I-I'm okay," the woman replied shakily, and Amy breathed a sigh of relief, grateful the building hadn't crushed her.

"Good. Don't move; I'm calling for help," she told her. However, there was something she needed to do first. "Sonic!" she called, jumping over concrete and ducking under broken pipes to reach the place where he'd crashed. She soon found him, slowly picking himself back up. His fur was littered with cuts and bruises from his current battle, and one arm hung limply to his side.

Sonic ignored her, used to random people calling his name. Amy caught good arm as he was about to dash back toward the massive robot outside. "You have to lure it away from the city!" she told him as he jerked his arm out of her hand. For a split second, he turned to look at her, and his eyes widened it shock.

"…Amy?" he breathed in disbelief.

"Go!" she ordered him. "Get it out of here! People are dying!" Her words seemed to shake him back to reality and he nodded grimly, glancing back at her one more time before taking off. She immediately turned back to the woman, digging out her communicator. "This is Rose calling Sawyer! Come in Sawyer!"

There was a moment of static before a male voice replied. "This is Sawyer."

"There's a woman trapped under miles of concrete. Get your strongest people over here. She's at what's left of an old apartment building."

"Copy that," came Sawyer's voice. "We're on our way. In the meantime, there's a little boy stranded out there. He's near you; see if you can get to him."

"I'm on it," Amy replied, turning to the woman. "My people know where you are. They will be here in a few minutes. Someone else needs my help. Will you be okay?"

"…I will be," the woman replied, sounding scared. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Amy told her, already heading toward the main street. It took a moment to spot the boy amidst the rubble. He was practically underneath the robot, clinging to an unconscious woman. She could see blood. Amy took off toward the boy, nimbly dodging the robot's massive foot. From the corner of her eye, she could see Sonic taunting it, trying to lead it away.

As she got closer to the boy, she could see the terror in his eyes and the tears streaming down his cheeks. "Mommy, you have to wake up!" he cried, shaking the woman beneath him. "Mommy, _please _wake up!" The boy soon spotted Amy and hope entered his eyes. "Please help my Mommy!" he begged her. "She's sleeping and she won't wake up!"

Amy knelt down to check the woman's pulse. It was very weak. Looking her over, Amy spotted a large piece of glass sticking out of the woman's side. The hedgehog slung the backpack off of her back, digging in it for a towel and some bandages. "What's your name, kid?"

"M-Mark," the boy told her.

"Mark, do you see those people up there?" Amy asked, pointing to a partially standing freeway. The boy nodded. "I'm going to need you to look at those people while I help your mommy, okay?"

"Okay."

When she was sure Mark wasn't looking, Amy turned to the woman. Firmly gripping the glass with heavily gloved hands, she took a deep breath and yanked it out. Instantly, she pressed the towels to the woman's side, trying to soak up as much blood as possible. She didn't even notice Sonic land beside her, his eyes trained on the robot.

"Miss, you're going to have to get out of here," he told her as his enemy searched for him.

"Not yet," Amy told him, his eyes snapping to her as he recognized her voice. "I'm not leaving this woman to die." Without waiting for a reply, she spoke furiously into her communicator. "Sawyer, I need a medic over here! There's a woman with the boy and she's seriously in need of stitches!"

"I read you Rose. I'm sending Jed down to you."

"Hurry!" Amy cried. "I think I hear someone else!" Amy head then whipped up to Sonic, who was watching her incredulously. "Get that robot _out of here!_" Amy yelled at him. "NOW!" Startled at her force, Sonic obeyed her. "Mark!" she called, and the boy turned to her frantically.

"Is Mommy going to die?" he cried.

"No sweetie, but I need you to do something. Come over here and sit on this towel, okay?" The boy obeyed, and Amy took her hands off of it. "Now you can _not_ move from here no matter what! It's very, very important! You understand?" The boy nodded frantically. "There's a doctor on his way," Amy continued. "He's going to help your mommy." With that, Amy took off again, this time heading toward a man whose leg was trapped.

For the remainder of the day, Amy scrambled from one person to the next, saving those she could. It was not a pretty sight, and she counted 31 people who had already died. The fight had ended hours ago, and still her work continued, trying to find the missing people and keep them alive until the rescue helicopter arrived. When Sonic had finally appeared, expecting an explanation, she just sent him to a person she couldn't reach and said she wasn't going to talk to him until everyone was safe.

It wasn't until early the next morning that Sawyer, a brown lynx, put a hand on her shoulder. "You need to rest, Rose."

"There are still people-" she protested, but he cut her off.

"We've found the last of them and my crew is working on it," he reassured her. "Besides, I think our hero need someone to attend to him." He motioned over to Sonic, who using the building next to him to support himself, wide eyes taking in his surroundings. Amy sighed and nodded to Sawyer, making her way towards the azure hedgehog.

"Pretty horrific, isn't it?" she asked him, and he turned toward her in surprise. "Is this the first time you've actually stuck around after a fight?"

Sonic nodded, watching two people help an old man out of a ditch. "Yeah…I suppose it is. But then, I was sorta dragged into it." He turned to look at her. "What are you doing here, Ames? We haven't seen you since you left the group. That was, what, five years ago?"

Amy nodded, smiling slightly at the memories. She sighed. "Here, let me fix you up while I fill you in." Before Sonic could protest, Amy was leading him to a nearby first aid kit and had started to bandage up his arm. "I think this is broken," she told him.

Sonic sighed. "Yeah, no kidding. I figured as much…So, what's going on? Why the walkie-talkies and such? And actually, there's something else I've been meaning to ask you. Why did you leave?"

Amy focused on his arm as he replied. "I left…because I wasn't much help. Don't, Sonic. You know it's true," she said as she saw him about to protest. "Sure, I helped a little, but I mostly got in the way. I learned a lot from my time with you guys and I don't regret one second of it, but…It was time I broke away. Moved on. Lived my own life…Besides, people needed me more here."

As thought to prove her point, a young man interrupted her. "Excuse me, miss. I just wanted to thank you…for saving the lives of my wife and son."

Amy turned to smile at him. He must've been Mark's father. "It was my pleasure," she told the man. "Your boy was very brave. How is your wife?"

The man sighed. "She's still unconscious, but she's stable and recovering. The doctors said if you came a moment later, she wouldn't have made it. Thank you." Amy nodded at the man, and he left to return to his wife. She turned back to Sonic's arm, digging something out of the first aid as she continued.

"I found these guys about six months after I'd left. They were always here, though I doubt you noticed them. They're not the regular search-and-rescue group, though. This one only helps out with the damage from your battles with Eggman or whatever threat you're fighting. They practically stalk you so that they can arrive the moment the first blow has landed."

"Just for me, huh?" Sonic mused as Amy clipped his bandage in place. "Jeeze, is the damage always that bad?"

Amy was about to reply when a hand tugged at her sleeve. Both hedgehogs turned to see a little girl, no older than five. Her shoulder was covered with blood. "Miss doctor lady? My arm hurts. Can you make it stop?"

"Of course, sweetie," Amy told her, smiling warmly. "You just sit right here and I'll fix you right up." The girl did as she was told, and Amy went to work on her shoulder, cleaning the wound.

"So," Sonic said after a minute. "I take it you became a part of this group?"

"Kind of," Amy replied. "Technically, I'm not one of them. See, after finding out who they were, I sorta just started helping without anyone asking me to. They were always too busy to tell me to leave. After a while, they started to realize that I was arriving at your fights earlier than they were, because, well, I just have a talent for keeping track of you." Amy ducked her head in embarrassment as Sonic laughed.

"I guess that sixth sense of yours came in handy," he mused, grinning.

"_Any_way," Amy continued, then paused to tend to the girl. "Your shoulder's all fixed up," she told her. "Do you know where your parents are?" When the girl shook her head, Amy pointed toward Sawyer. "You see that man over there? You go tell him you that and he'll help you find your parents, okay?"

"Okay!" the girl chirped. "Thank you Miss doctor lady!" With that, she scampered over to the lynx.

"Yeah," Amy continued. "So I guess when they figured out that nothing they said or did was going to make me leave, they made me an unofficial member."

"Because no one's as stubborn as you," Sonic put in, grinning.

Amy ignored him, flushing slightly. "They gave me a communicator and told me to contact them when you started fighting. They aren't paying me, but I don't care. I shouldn't have to be paid to help these people. I've been doing this for nearly four years now."

Sonic whistled. "Wow. I never would've guessed what became of you." He was silent for a moment as Amy observed the chaos below, his eyes taking her in. She was an adult now, in her twenties, same as him. She'd traded her dress for pants and a shirt, and with no head band to hold it in place, pink quills loosely framed her bright jade eyes.

Sonic shook his head in wonder. He could barely recognize her. She'd changed so much, and yet…She still talked the same. She still had the same cheerful air about her, in spite of the horrors she'd witnessed. She was still so incredibly bubbly and full of life, just like the day he first met her.

If anything, the hardships she'd faced had made her wiser. And suddenly, he was impressed. After all of these years, he wanted to get to know her a bit better. He'd missed her, after all.

"Well, I'd better get going," he told her. "It was great seeing you again." As he started walking away, he turned back slightly. "Oh, and Amy?"

She turned to look at him, smiling slightly. "Hmmm?"

"You over that crush you once had on me, right?"

Amy's smile turned bittersweet. "It was never a crush, Sonic," she told him. "Though it may have started that way. And no, it doesn't seem to plan on leaving anytime soon."

"Good," Sonic replied, grinning as she raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Meet me for lunch tomorrow at Subway." Without waiting for a reply, he turned and dashed out of sight.

Amy sort of just stood there for a moment, shock and disbelief fighting for dominance as her jaw nearly touched the ground. Then, she pulled herself together, and calmly made her way into a nearby building. As soon as she was sure it was empty, she release a loud and very unsophisticated squeal.

**Me:**** This one was a bit longer than I planned it, so I'm going to end here. Now go click the inspiration button.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. 4 to 7

**4: Childhood**

A individual's childhood is a precious thing. You only have one, and it lasts for so little a time. The average childhood is considered to be the happiest time of your life. At young ages, words such as regret, dread, and sorrow have not yet entered your vocabulary. Your outlook on life is extremely optimistic. Nothing can weigh you down for long.

Adults have to provide their own food, lodging, healthcare, education, etc. They're always scrambling around, trying to build a life for themselves. Children are already provided for, and have no need to worry about these things.

The only questions children have are how they'll spend their time that day. What game shall I play next? I wonder what's for lunch? Will I be allowed to have a friend over today? These are simple questions that require even simpler answers. Life is not yet complicated.

I, Amy Rose, remember a time like that, but it was so long ago. It was a time of peace for me. My life only consisted of toys, friends, and the beauty of the world around me. I remember waking up in the morning feeling perfectly content. There was a song in my heart and a skip in my step as I spent my day enjoying myself, and the company of those around me.

Now, my childhood is nothing but a distant memory, just out of reach and only half-lived. At the age of eight I was whisked away on a fantastical journey. It was amazing, alluring, and it seemed so much better than what I had.

I will never regret that I had the persistence, naivety, and hard-headed stubbornness to force myself into the little circle of warriors fighting against Robotnic. Unfortunately, I had unknowingly stepped in the middle of a war. This constant battle was not all fun and games. It was terror and blood and tears. It was pain and loss and levels of bravery and maturity that I had not yet accessed.

It forced me to grow up faster than I should have. No eight-year-old should be aware that people are cruel, life is unfair, people die, and if you don't pull your weight around, you'll get left behind.

They shouldn't have yet realized the incredible complication of relationships. To them, an apology and a hug should heal every scar, and a smile and hello should bridge every gap. They should've have to fight to be accepted, to belong.

They shouldn't have the responsibility of taking care of themselves. They should have room to make mistakes, for they're still learning. They shouldn't be expected to know how to keep out of trouble, to speak when spoken to, and to defend themselves.

However, all is fair in love and war.

At eight years old, I gave up my childhood to follow Sonic the Hedgehog on his crazy, brilliant adventures. To do so, I had to jump off a proverbial cliff, and build my wings on the way down. I had to make mistakes, learn from them, get left behind, and run to catch up. If I had any regrets for leaving, it was already too late. I had made myself Robotics' number one hostage, and I had to live with it, force on smiles, find the gem in the geode, and grow up.

Because of this, I am now mature, brave, and confident. I have more wisdom, love, and self-respect and discipline than any other normal 17-year-old. I can leave this existence with the knowledge that I lived my life to it's fullest and experienced many wonders that I never would've had the chance to, had I stayed in that orphanage.

The friends I gained, the love I have, and the life I currently live, I wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

However, every now and then, I would take a moment to remember my childhood and what it was like to be free.

**5: Smile**

It's fairly easy for him to get on people's nerves, whether it be intentional or not. He's always joking and poking fun at people and events. He seems to find humor in everything. He laughs in the face of danger, and can never seem to realize the gravity in a situation.

For these reasons and others, Sonic the Hedgehog has been deemed immature. He has been called reckless, extremely optimistic, self-obsessed, and just plain annoying.

When first meeting the speed demon, the typical first impression would be that he didn't know the meaning of the word 'sorrow'. They would believe that he had it easy, and that he grew up in a sheltered environment where nothing could ever harm him. They would also assume that his fight against evil is not only easy, but also mostly for the glory and praise he receives.

This, however, is not true.

The blue hedgehog's life is filled to the brim with pain, misery, and defeat. He fights nightmarish creatures on a near-daily basis, and usually comes back with souvenirs slashed into his fur and two or three blood-soaked bandages. He's had more near-death experiences in his short, fifteen years than an entire country-full would have in a century.

His difficult childhood lasted six short years, in the last of which he experience his very first tragedy. He lost everything and everyone he ever knew and loved _twice_ before he reached his eight birthday. What success he has had been bought through sheer resolution. His determination, endurance, and purpose were key elements to his ascension to 'hero'.

Sonic the Hedgehog was not incredibly strong, smart, or brave. If there was anything he was known for, it was the speed at which he fled from any type of conflict. The sole reason he became so incredible was that he watched devastation overtake his world, and he decided to stop it. He had no idea how, no prior experience or training, and was almost certain he wouldn't survive it.

But he had to try.

Most people would look at Robotnic's threat as an unsolvable problem. It would be impossible to survive attacking him. Of course, Sonic is know today for his stubborn refusal to accept defeat. He never quits fighting. That hedgehog challenges the very laws of nature, so great is his rebellion.

He found that problems such as Robotnic were easiest to solve if he took himself out of the equation. When he mentally planned his attacks, his goal was to end the war, not to survive. It was because of this that he was deemed reckless.

With this knowledge, one would wonder why he didn't turn out more like Shadow. The dark hedgehog had also lost everything, and it made him dark, hopeless, angry, and completely anti-social.

What sets the two apart is their determination. Sonic was knocked down several times more than Shadow was, but he was determined to get back on his feet. The blue hedgehog had people who depended on him. He never lost his smile, so that he could keep his friends in good spirits, even in the darkest of times. His own personality tended to rub off on his friends. Emotions like enthusiasm, optimism, and high-spirited humor kept everyone else fighting.

As for himself…In spite of all he's been through, he's managed to rarely have to fake a smile. He finds ways to enjoy his harsh life, smirking in good humor at whatever fate throws his way. A good friend of his once told him, '_Life is not about waiting out he storms; it's about learning to dance in the rain._'

Sonic lives his life to the fullest and is determined to find the good in all situations, in hopes that others will do the same.

So, he smiles.

**6: All That I Have**

I shouldn't love him. I really, really shouldn't love him. I'm just destroying myself, loving someone who doesn't love me. He's using up my life, wasting it away. There could be so much more I could live for, so much I could accomplish. I shouldn't love him.

This is what everyone tells me. I, Amy Rose, should never end up with Sonic the Hedgehog. I never will. It was never meant to be. I'm just a hindrance to him. He's only being kind, because that's the kind of person he is. He only saved me because I needed saving. I was just another helpless citizen to him; I always am. I will never mean more to him than that.

The thing is, I already know all that. I used to be naive, to think that my affections would be returned, but now I know that this love will always be one-sided. I know that I can't force him to love me, that he'll never love me, and that nothing I say or do will change that.

So why do I stay with him? Why, at seventeen, have I not yet moved on to other guys and started dating? Why have I not yet had my first kiss? They say I'm missing out. They say there's someone out there who's perfect for me, and I'm never going to find him at Sonic's heels.

They're probably right. I imagined, a few times, meeting this person. I imagined him loving me, and me falling for him. I imagined that he'd do anything for me, and that he'd be more than I'd ever deserve. Then I thought of how unfair it would be, for him. I thought of how I would always compare him to Sonic, how much I'd hurt him. I thought of how there must be someone out there perfect for him, who could treat him right. Someone better than me.

Sonic is the most incredible person the world has ever seen, and I don't deserve him. He has more courage, strength, and resilience than any person I know. I watched him face his greatest fear to save the people he loved. I watched him walk into fight after fight with absolute certainty that he would never return. I watched him bend over backwards to make people smile.

And if that was what I loved about him, maybe I _could_ move on. Maybe I could find someone else to be my hero. Unfortunately, I've fallen in love with his flaws as well. His fear of water, his stubbornness, how oblivious he can be, his terrible cooking skills…He's not really good with people, and sometimes he can be rude and impatient. Sometimes, he's incredibly shy. I wouldn't have him any other way. I love all of him, his good sides and his bad. I'm hooked on him. It's impossible for me to leave him, and believe me, I've _tried_.

I want to be there for him, even if he never loves me. I want to be the one that sticks by him when no one else will, the one that he can talk to about his troubles, the one that will never judge him. I want to protect him in battle, to bind his battered, bleeding form and to help him back on his feet. I want to be the person who always trusts him, who's love is unconditional. I want to be the one he can come to when he'd done being a hero, when he's tired of dealing with the world and just wants to be a person.

I don't care if I never get credit, if he's never grateful for what I do. When he smiles, everything is worth it. I don't care if he falls in love with someone else, if she's the one his world revolves around. I want him to be happy.

I love him. I made that decision a long time ago, and I'm not ever turning back. For the rest of my life, I will give him all that I have.

**7: Give Up**

Amy's not making any sense, especially today. I mean, what was she even reacting to? I only said that I…I dunno…She's weird. Actually, she stopped making sense along time ago.

I mean, when she was _little_, it was fine. She was really simple and easy to understand. She made it clear what she wanted: me. She used to chase me. I used to run. That was just who she was: my fan, my stalker, the girl who'd scream my name whenever I walked by. I mean, she was annoying and all, but I could _get_ her.

Nowadays, though…She's just…I dunno. She's mature now, an adult, like me. It's kinda weird, her being grown up. She used to be so whiny and clingy, but now, she so _independent_.

Amy's really changing. I mean, _before_, she was just a fan, right? She'd say that she loved me and wanna marry me and junk, and I'd think, 'Yeah, _right_', cause I knew that she didn't really love me. She just had some kind of crazy crush. Well, she hasn't said she loves me in, like, _three years_, but I think it's actually _true_ now. Cause I can _tell_.

It's sorta in the way she treats me. There's this certain smile she gives me. And sometimes, she'd get this look in her eyes, like…like I was the most important person in the world.

And it's not just when I'm a hero either. I've had these days were I was just _pathetic_. I mean, I'm a pretty strong person, you know? But sometimes, things just start to get to me, sorta bring me down. And she can _tell_. It's crazy, cause I'm really good at hiding this! Not even _Tails_ can see it.

But Amy just knows.

It's actually kinda nice. People have so many expectations of me, being a hero and all. They want me to be brave and strong and resolute and stuff, and I _am_, don't get me wrong. It just…It _feels_ like I've always got something to prove. I'm the hero; people look up to me and I've gotta be worthy of it. I've gotta inspire people.

But Amy…I don't think she really cares. I mean, something tells me that I could be in one of those really intense battles and totally chicken out, and she'd still support me. It…It does something to me, when she…Well, I didn't really think anyone could love _that_ much, you know? I mean, I guess I've _heard_ of it, but I didn't think it could happen to _me_. I guess I just…I always thought I had to be amazing for people to like me.

Amy proved me wrong.

Yeah, I'm really rambling right now. Just trying to get my thoughts sorted, I guess.

Amy's actually pretty awesome. There's just something about her always being there that just…I dunno…But she really is _always_ there. I mean, she's usually in the background, but…

She was there when Shadow flipped his lid. She cooled him down, talked sense into him. Man, if she hadn't done that, we would of…I don't think we'd have made it. She was there when I got back from Chris' world, the only of my friends to meet me. She just stood there, trembling at the walkway. That meant a lot to me, really. And when we were out in space, and I got barbecued, she fixed me up and made sure I was okay.

She really proved something to me that day. I remember waking up in sick bay with her bandaging up my wounds. I remember panicking, wondering how long I'd been out and hearing the battle raging on outside. I immediately tried to get up, nearly fell over. Amy caught me, started protesting. I looked at her and I told that the fight wasn't finished yet. I'd never seen her look more torn. Then, without a word, she knelt beside me and started unwrapping my bandages. She helped me stand, put my arm over her shoulder, and led me limping back into battle.

A fan wouldn't do that. A fan would try to make me stay, would be selfish. But Amy…She respected my decision and she let me go.

Later on, we were in that big old battle against Dark Oak, and I was stuck in that stupid water planet, Amy came after me. And when I went super, and wanted to do something that would most likely kill me, Amy didn't try to talk me out of it.

Now that I think about it, it was at about that time that Amy started getting confusing, after our little space adventure.

Oh, and another thing I don't get: What keeps her going? I mean, I've made it pretty darn obvious that I don't love her. Cause I _don't_. We're just friends. And she knows that. I mean, I once heard her tell someone that she knows I'll never love her. So, how can she even _live_ like that? Without hope? Doesn't it, like, _bother_ her? At _all_? Why hasn't she _moved on_ already?

So, I asked her, once. We were just walking along, talking about one thing or another. And I asked why she was so insistent on _me_, why didn't just give up. And you know what? She didn't answer. She just gave me this warm smile, and gave me that look again, the one where I could _tell_.

And I felt good. For the rest of the day, I sorta had this pleasant buzz around me, and I didn't really know why. Cause, you know, I _don't_ like her like _that_. Really, I don't. Honestly. I just, uh…_appreciate_ her. How she treats me and all. It's nice.

It's kinda sad, though, how people tell her off all the time. They say to give up on me, leave me alone, quit bothering me, whatever. It gets kinda annoying, you know? Seriously, I can't so much as _talk_ to the girl without someone saying it's _wrong_.

Today, this bunch of teenagers started at it, bugging her and teasing her, telling her to get a life. This kinda thing had been rubbing me wrong for awhile, so I sorta lost my temper. I mean, I didn't really _do_ anything, just yelled a lot. I told them I _enjoyed_ spending time with her, that she was something special, and that if she actually did what they'd told her to, I'd hunt them down and…yeah.

I meant it too. No one treats me like she does, and honestly…the thought of her giving up kinda…well…It _freaks _me out, okay? If she gave up on me…I dunno. I'd be pretty messed up.

Anyway, after my grand little speech, she gives me this weird look, like I'd grown two heads or something. And I'm like, 'What? It's true!' She just keeps staring at me. I started going over what I said in my head, wondering if I offended her, when all of the sudden, she gave me that smile again. And she reached up and kissed me on the cheek. I musta stood there for a full minute, staring at her like I was mentally disabled. Then she turns and keeps walking. And I followed.

I dunno…She's so confusing.

**Me: See that shiiiiiiny blue button down there? Poke it!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
